In The Shade Of The Old Drabble Tree
by The Slash Foundation
Summary: A series of drabble/short fic length stories with all manners of subject matter and/or pairings. Rated M for slash content, some will be explicit, some won't. You have been warned! All reads and reviews appreciated!


**Title: He Waits**

**Author: slashburd**

Randy wound his fingers deep into the free flowing hair that tumbled down over the unfamiliar broad shoulders. He'd waited too long to taste the flesh and the heat that had long been the talk of the locker room. His wasted heart yearned constantly for what it had never had and what it may never have. Yet again he'd capitalised on the loneliness and desperation of another human soul and basked in the bittersweet glory of his conquest.

Pulling Adam's head back he heard the strangulated cries that escaped the already abused lips and closed his eyes to record for posterity every single grunt and gasp that his deep penetration was causing, digging his hand into the soft flesh that surrounded the otherwise perfect hips of the man on all fours in front of him. The upbeat rhythm of his pounding was complimented by the obscene noises, his toes curled with the sensations that flooded his system as he took the older man roughly.

He liked sex to be a frenzied and merciless affair and had deliberately sought out a dejected looking Adam who he knew was alone in his dressing room, nobody particularly wanting to speak to him after the way he'd been set up to win the Rumble. Randy had seen his chance through his narrowed eyes and taken it, striking far too akin to the viper-like behaviour that was rapidly becoming more than his ring gimmick. Within minutes he'd been sat back in a chair watching as Adam used his mouth to its full effect, choking and gagging as his head was forced down again and again.

It wasn't long after that he'd torn the clothes from Adam's trembling body and forced him onto the cheaply carpeted floor of the dingy room, using nothing more than spit to ease his own discomfort and feeling his brow furrow at the friction that quickly built between them. The sound of his own sweat and oil slicked skin sliding and slapping against the expanse of flesh that was barely more than petal pink against his own was like music to his ears, driving him on harder and faster.

He matched the deepest and most unbridled of his thrusts with the hardest yanks of the honey coloured strands, growling as he used the leverage of the hair to drag Adam further backwards onto him. Feeling himself approaching the point of no return he finally found some concern for his latest lover. Snaking his hand down from the hip he'd already bruised Randy sought the ample handful of straining flesh that twitched and bobbed with every stroke. Squeezing it hard he jerked his hand in irregular motions, knowing that the pressure would hurt but be enough to get Adam off. Moments later he felt and heard Adam's release coming, the pained repetition of his name an ego boost strong enough to spiral his own senses out of control shortly after.

Pulling out he merely zipped himself up and wiped his sticky hand across the spent and friction burnt body laid out on the floor. The smirk on his face was as wide and self satisfied as ever it was, his tongue darting across his lips involuntarily. Wordlessly he moved towards the door and opened it, casting a final look back and surveying the destruction of the pretender to his throne. Clicking the dressing room door shut he stalked away into the dim corridor, pleased with his night's efforts.

Little did Randy know that in the room he'd left behind the prone body had been shifted into the arms of another and it was being cradled and caressed with all the love and attention the sex it had endured had lacked. Adam looked up into the face that hovered above his own and smiled, sated and exhausted. Hunter smiled down at him and stroked his face gently, knowing that the hurt Adam felt was everything he craved from an animal like Orton. The collar that concealed itself under the flowing golden hair was Adam's safety net that both allowed him to fall and caught him in loving arms before he hit the ground. His saviour, in leather.


End file.
